creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Lost Episode
The following story will shock you. This story would be consider mass murder if you intend to read this story that I am typing. Viewer discretion advised. Be afraid...be very afraid. Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a great show; but if there's one thing that I can erase my mind- it has to be the one episode that aired during 3:00 in the morning just two nights ago. Disney is known for not releasing their animated shows on DVD as complete seasons unlike Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network. I assume this episode that I will tell you might as well be the reason as to why. I got back home as late as 2:42 am. However, this was hours before finals so instead of studying I hung out with a few peers. I tried to rest but I couldn't sleep so turned on the TV to Disney XD and while surfing the TV Guide, I noticed that a surprise new episode was airing. No announcement nor a hint of fanfare was mentioned in either the channel's site or both Star vs. forum and reddit posting. No promotional ads online nor on TV either; just right out of the blue, the new episode was about to air. I was curious, although I should just study and get prepared for finals week. Nevertheless it was 3am and I was anticipating the new episode. The episode starts with a normal intro; but midway through, just when a male young adult sang, "I'm from another woo-hoo;" the audio was abruptly cutoff by sounds of loud screaming and a short second audio clip of a real-life mass homicide. The intro ended as I felt uncomfortable. I wasn't going to give this a chance after watching the intro; but I just remembered that this was a start of a new episode; and was assuming that maybe this was some type of Halloween special that they forgot to air this year. I did read the TV Guide once again just to double check if this was the new episode, but while doing that; I was noticing the title of the episode. It read, "Star and Her Forces of Mass Genocide." The meat and potatoes of the episode began with Star Butterfly looking at the camera as if she was breaking the fourth wall; but she said nothing- in fact she was kinda emotionless. During that scene her body resembles some uncanny valley norm as if this was either an animation error or this was some type of traditional motion capture. She mouthed about something but I could not hear any form of sentence. I don't know if this was yet another case of bad editing or someway, somehow, they need to build some type of suspense so they foreshadowed why we can't hear her voice. This doesn't help that a loud static ringing noise was filtered in this scene. Marco, her boyfriend, walks in her room asking what she's doing; but Star immediately freaked out as if she was suffering from PTSD. Marco starts to form a sentence but it was taking no more than three and a half minutes. I became jittery as to what the next scene unveils giving the horrifying events happening in this episode. Marco finally said to Star, "Want to order some pizza?" I mean the editing admittedly looked like some kind of YouTube Poop; when he asked, he sounded like there was obvious editing splicing. However I shrugged it off, it may be some video editing prank (or a video joker as the one African-made film "Who Killed Captain Alex" taught me) made by a couple college kids. Probably the same group of people that I hung out with... but whatever. The next scene features Star and Marco at school walking while having a conversation; but it seemed like the animators put the same walking cycle over and over the same backdrop of the school hallways as if this was an old Hanna-Barbera cartoon where backgrounds are recycled during walking or running sequences. In this conversation, Marco asks Star Butterfly if she was okay after last night. I got scared when Star replied the following, "You see Marco, I usually say that Earth is 'perfect place.' Truth be told, it is not. We live in a world of wildfires, homicide, free masons, bombings, war, mass shootings, terrorism, tsunamis, suicide, necrophilia, crime, bestiality... think about it Marco. This earth is a gilted corpse that's been fucked royally by the mass goddamn dystopian media-" Woah, she cursed; and this wasn't bleeped out either! This never happened in this series before; and lecturing about real-life government conspiracies in a kids cartoon show?! "-listen Marco. I will shit fury this fucking dimension! God will pay for the damages that's been happening." As soon as I was about to turn off the TV, I saw a nuclear explosion drawn more realistically than anything else in the series. The citizens, the school children, Marco, the Queen, everyone else screamed in sheer terror and agony. The only lone survivor was Star herself. I could not take anymore of this. At that moment I was afraid as to what might happen next. She was walking back to Marco's place alone with no sound playing; except for "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd playing in the background; but that said background song sounded a little more muffled as if there was some kind of last-minute audio error. After her walk; which went on for three and a half-minutes; the episode abruptly ended. Like, the episode ended by just cutting to black abruptly jumping to the end titles; similar to the series finale of The Sopranos. I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't even study the finals, I was... well, I was baffled and mortified from this episode. I wanted to type out how this happened, like why this episode suddenly aired once, or if I decided to contact the animators, writers, creator Daron Nefcy, many others; but I don't think I can explain it anymore. Like I don't want to go into more details. I think it's safe to keep my mouth shut. Now it's time for me to talk about rule 34 porn. written by TVBForever Category:Creepypasta Category:Trollpasta Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Television Category:Fantasy Category:Disney Creepypastas Category:Disney